


Beautiful

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee thinks no one notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/gifts).



Kaylee thought no one noticed the way she watched Inara and the councilor go back to Inara’s shuttle. She also thought nobody noticed the way she loved it when Inara did her hair.

Maybe no one else did, River thought. But she did.

Kaylee was right. Inara and the councilor were beautiful together. So were Kaylee and Inara. But Inara put so much work into being beautiful, and Kaylee didn’t seem to know she was, even when she was head to toe engine grease. Weren’t nothin’ in the ‘verse could make Kaylee other than beautiful.

River wondered what it would be like to have someone think she was beautiful. Imagined what it would be like to hear Kaylee thinking about River the way she sometimes thought about Inara.

River grinned. The apples were all eaten, but maybe she could find something else of Kaylee’s to grab. Nothin’ in the ‘verse could stop her trying.


End file.
